Android 16 VS R. Daneel Olivaw
Android 16 ' VS R. Daneel Olivaw '''is a What-If Death Battle featuring Android 16 from Dragon Ball (1991) and R. Daneel Olivaw from the Foundation series (Began 1943). The idea was suggested by MetaCeejay97. Description ''Asimov and Toriyama clash! Will the powerful Android 16 defeat the ambitious R. Daneel Olivaw? Interlude (Cue Invader) Wiz: Machines have been an interesting topic for at least a century. Powerful, resilient, and obedient, they are the ideal servant. Boomstick: But what happens when machines think? These guys, that's what! Wiz: R. Daneel Olivaw, Han Fastolfe's greatest creation. Boomstick: And Android 16, Dr. Gero's tribute to his son. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win in a DEATH BATTLE. Android 16 (Cue Future Trunks) Wiz: The year is Age 750. The infamous Red Ribbon Army was rampaging through the streets, killing anyone who was in their way in search of the powerful Dragon Balls, which have the ability to grant any wish possible. Boomstick: Then a certain monkey-tailed kid invaded their base and destroyed the entire army in only a matter of hours, because anime. Wiz: Dragon Ball started out as a manga, not an anime. Boomstick: I don't care. It was stupid. Wiz: Anyway, one of the victims was the son of respected scientist Dr. Gero. In sorrow and revenge, Gero restarted the Android Program, specifically for the purposes of killing the person responsible for his son's death. Many tries, and three buggy androids, later, he had finally made his creation: Android 16. Boomstick: Buuut by the time he was made, Goku was already done with the Army and 16 also had to be scrapped, locked away into a capsule forever, until Androids 17 and 18 decided to f*ck up Gero's lab and accidentally set him free, where he was... surprisingly kind. (Cue Android 16 looking at birds and talking about them. Cue Android 16 Theme) Wiz: 16 was incredibly non-violent and friendly towards nature, as programmed by Gero himself, even though his mission to kill Goku still remains. However, he is still a competent fighter who can hold his own in battle. Being an Android, his strength doesn't decrease and he is extremely durable against even the likes of Cell's first two forms, even though he lost to Semi-Perfect Cell, he survived with only a head wound. Boomstick: And that's not mentioning the heat he's packin': fists that can turn into laser guns OR missiles, makes explosion out of said hands, moves like the deadly piledriver called the Evolution Buster, a stupidly strong shoulder tackle, AND can blow himself up in a pinch, taking out his opponent in a kamikaze attack! Wiz: No, he can't, as Bulma and her father removed it from him without his knowledge, which brings us to his weaknesses. He is naturally a gentle soul, preferring to befriend people as supposed to fight them. This can backfire horribly if the opponent is smart enough to trick the Android into being their friend, only for him to be defeated because of his naivete. He is also very protective, which, while noble, can end up making him focus TOO much on being defensive. Boomstick: Even with those things, Android 16 is a force to be reckoned with... when provoked, of course. If he plays his cards right, he could very well win this fight. Android 16: Gohan, let it go. It is not a sin to fight for the right cause. There are those who words alone will not reach. R. Daneel Olivaw (Cue some ambient lounge music) Wiz: The year is 4920. Mankind has advanced so much that they have achieved interstellar travel. On Earth, two Spacer roboticists from the planet Aurora, named Han Fastolfe and Roj Nemennuh Sarton, tried a little experiment: To create a machine that is indistinguishable from the average human being. Tests were successful, and the android was brought to life. The two Spacers decided to give him a name, with that name being R. Daneel Olivaw, with "R." meaning "Robot," of course. Boomstick: The similarity to humans made Daneel blend in well, especially in police work with fellow earthling Elijah, but eventually he had questioned the logic Three Laws of Robotics. Luckily, he and his robo-buddy Giskard decided "let's fix this shit!" and created the Zeroth Law, which poor Giskard couldn't fully execute because he struggled a bit. Luckily, Daneel didn't and nearly twenty-thousand years later, he created the Foundation, who were the men behind the Galactic Empire! Wiz: His long lifespan can be attributed to his robotic physiology. This not only makes him stronger and more endurant, but also basically prevents him from dying from old age, provided he keeps replacing dead or dying parts. Because of these, he helped to achieve the feat of ruling the rulers of the galaxy, which is impressive since the galaxy in question, the Milky Way, is over a hundred thousand light years, or approximately 1 QUINTILLION km, in diameter. Boomstick: Sounds AWESOME, right? Well, it is, but he has one major flaw: He's a pacifist! Wiz: Olivaw prefers negotiation over fighting, so he has practically no experience in a fight, it may not necessarily be a downside, but his relatively gentle nature is, especially considering that as he is meant to simulate a human being, his head is a massive weak spot because his brain is there, meaning a headshot or decapitation can kill him instantly. Boomstick: Still, Daneel is one of the greatest machines of all time. Anyone who ruled the rulers of the galaxy counts as badass in my book. All hail our true galactic emperor. R. Daneel Olivaw: We're forever teetering on the brink of the unknowable, and trying to understand what can't be understood. Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, our combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE The year is 24150 AD, or Age 22915. Cut to the moon, where R. Daneel Olivaw's base is. Inside the base, Wanda Seldon comes to Daneel after finding a weird orange crystalline ball with a star in it. Wanda: Mr. Olivaw. Daneel: Miss Seldon. Wanda: I have just found this odd ball during my visit to Earth. Every angle I look, the star always looks the same. Daneel stands up and goes to the ball and inspects it. Daneel: Interesting. Wanda: What is this? Daneel: That is a Dragon Ball. Seven of them can summon what early earthlings called "dragons." They can apparently grant any wish the wish-maker desires. I already had six of them, but I struggled to find the One-Star Dragon Ball. I thank you. Wanda: Umm... you're welcome. Daneel takes the Dragon Ball into a room where the rest of them are. Shenron appears in the room. Shenron: I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON! STATE YOUR WISH AND I SHALL ANSWER! Daneel: Greetings, eternal dragon. I would like to tell you something: I am aware that I am not the first fully-artificial android in history. I have seen information about a robot simply called Android 16. He was kind and cared a lot, something that... I am jealous of. Shenron: YOU ARE JEALOUS? THAT IS AN ODDITY THAT YOU HAVE THIS EMOTION CONSIDERING THAT YOU ARE PURELY ARTIFICIAL. Daneel: I developed emotions since I was first created nearly twenty-thousand years ago. There were bugs in my programming. Anyway, I wish to meet that android. Shenron: SO BE IT. YOUR! WISH! IS! GRANTED!!! A bright light fills the room. Android 16 appears. Shenron: FAREWELL. I HOPE NEITHER OF YOU GET INTO A FIGHT... AH, F*CK IT. IT'LL PROBABLY HAPPEN ANYWAY. 'Shenron disappears and the Dragon Balls fly up out of the moon and back into various locations on Earth. Android 16 looks toward Daneel.' Daneel: Greetings, Android 16. Android 16: Who are you and why do you know my name? Daneel: Oh, I apologize. My name is R. Daneel Olivaw, and I know you because I have the knowledge of every single event that has happened in the past. Android 16: In the past? What year ARE we in? Daneel: You are in the year of 498 FE, also known as 24150 AD, 12566 GE, and Age 22915, depending on the calendar, of course. Android 16: This is the future? Daneel: Yes, and it is a future where man and machine are allies. Also, you are on the moon. Android 16: Is there life on the moon? Daneel: Now there is. We have various species of wildlife here, including birds. Here, follow me and I'll show you something. Android 16 nods and follows Daneel to a hallway. Daneel: This is the Hall of Heroes, a place where every person who saved the universe, or at least tried to, is commemorated. There are even people from your time in here, including- Android 16: GOKU? Android 16 goes through the hallway and sees Goku's statue and is about to blow it up. Daneel catches up with him. Daneel: What are you doing? Android 16: Eliminating Goku. Daneel: Please do not. It's only a stat- Android 16 uses his Hell's Flash technique, destroying the statue and a good chunk of the hallway. Daneel: ...tue. Android 16: Finally, my purpose has been served. Goku has been eliminated. Daneel: That statue was expensive to make! Android 16: So? Daneel: That was just a statue! It wasn't even alive. Android 16: Oh, sorry. Daneel: Okay, so this is what being annoyed feels like. FIGHT! Daneel: NO! We are not fighting! I don't know why we would fi- Android 16 punches Daneel in the face with his Rocket Punch. Daneel: What was THAT for? Android 16: The disembodied voice said to fight. Daneel: Fighting should be nothing more than a final resort, not the first thing people do! Well, no wonder Earth is ravaged: humans on Earth were barbaric! Daneel puts up his fists. Daneel: Well, it looks like this is a last resort moment. Android 16 and Daneel trade blows, but don't seem to affect each other. Suddenly, Android 16 uses the Evolution Buster, but Daneel reverses it. Android 16: Ow. Daneel: You underestimate my intelligence. I was designed to be like a human, but superior in every way. I don't mean to fight... Android 16 tries to punch Daneel, but is blocked. Daneel: ...but I am programmed to be better. Daneel crushes Android 16's hand. Android 16 is shocked. Android 16: What? I am built to fight! Daneel: And I was built to serve. I did, in a different sort of way. Android 16: I have a question, though. Daneel: What is it? Android 16: Is your head a weak point? Daneel: I AM modeled after a human, after all. Why do you ask? Android 16: No reason. Android 16 shoots out his Eye Beams through Daneel's eyes, short-circuiting him and exploding him. Daneel is dead. Android 16: ...just curious. Post-Fight K.O.! Boomstick: What? Wiz: Daneel certainly had the advantage of being smarter and having more ambition than Android 16, but as stated before, he is not meant to be a fighter. Boomstick: But neither is Android 16! Wiz: ..but he is packed with several armaments that makes him more versatile. Also, if he is provoked or in his mood to kill Goku, he is a serious threat. Boomstick: BUT R. DANEEL OLIVAW CONQUERED THE GALAXY AND BECAME THE RULER OF THE RULERS OF THE ENTIRE F*CKING UNIVERSE! Wiz: Irrelevant. He took over the Universe with diplomacy, not force. Boomstick: But... but... HEY, CONNOR! Connor: Ugh! F*cking what?! Boomstick: Explain! Connor: Wizard already did. Look, I have the Gold Duke of Edinburgh Expedition next week, so I don't have time to be annoyed by the likes of you. Wiz: What? Connor: The British will get it. If not, look it up. Boomstick: But-''' ''Connor: The winner is Android 16, and that's that.'' Wiz: ... '''Boomstick: ... Connor: ... Boomstick: ...get the f*ck out of my life. Strengths and Weaknesses Next Time on DEATH BATTLE Cars revving. Show Dom in one shot, and "Baby" Miles in another. NEXT TIME: Dom VS "Baby" Miles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:MetaCeejay97 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs. Books' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017